God of Eden
by DarthImperius
Summary: The threads of fate decreed that a god would be born on that very day, but the event of creation would be parallel to an event of destruction, converging two different destinies. And so, as he becomes adapted to his new role on Eden, it falls on the shoulders of a young deity to understand where he truly came from, what exactly is his role as a god and how he became one.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : The Harry Potter franchise and all its characters belongs to J.K. Rowling, while the Black & White franchise belongs to Lionhead Studios.

* * *

"Normal Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 – Born, yet Reborn**_

The void was silent, as it should be.

The vast infinite expanse composed of both nothingness and dark globes which roamed through the primordial sea. It was the absolute law of reality, for everything came from the void, and would return to it in the end. The dust itself, the plants and animals, and even gods, all that lives is destined to die one day. Perhaps some may outlast others, but they will eventually meet their end as well. But from the void of nothingness, the wellspring of creation, also came hope, but only when it is truly needed.

After all, who needs divine guidance and protection in a land of peace and innocence? But then, in the most unexpected of moments, desperation may lead to unforeseen results.

* * *

 _Help! Someone help us!_

* * *

And when people pray, a god is always born.

* * *

 _Help our child! We call to the heavens! Please, hear us!_

* * *

One able to change eternity…

* * *

Something was wrong, he was sure of that. He remembered a dark vulture and a green light, nothing more than that. Other than the pure darkness that followed. There was also something that changed, but couldn't exactly understand what it was. All of this was very confusing.

But amidst the silence, he could hear strange voices. Almost as if people were…pleading for something. But why was he hearing them? Was he supposed to do something? But what exactly could he do when he wasn't even sure of where, what and who he actually was? Did he even exist, or was all of this a very elaborate illusion? What was the meaning of elaborate anyway? These words came out of nowhere and now he was making sentences without even knowing their significance. Or perhaps this was a mere dream, and if he woke up, then his questions would hopefully be answered.

And so he opened his eyes, seeing for the first time the majesty of eternity, the solid and yet mutable lines of time and space, and the everlasting primordial sea of nothingness. Whatever happened to him was unexplainable, but he felt as if his very own being was being pulled towards something, and the strange voices grew louder. He could see something…a planet…an island…a child in the sea, surrounded by a few sharks. The child was so tiny, almost as if he could grab the boy with his own hand. He reached out, taking the child onto his hands, and placing him next to a panicked couple near the water. Those people…they were humans. For some reason it felt familiar to him.

"You saved our boy!" said the woman, urging him to look at her closely. "Thank you! Thank you for your mercy!"

He watched dumbfounded as the three suddenly prostrated themselves. Why were they doing that? He simply saved the child, nothing more. And as he looked at them, out of nowhere appeared two little figures. One seemed to be an old man with a beard, dressed in a toga and sitting on a cloud, while the other was a flying, red skinned demon-like creature with two little horns.

"Greetings," said the bearded one.

"We're your conscience," continued the demonic one.

"Good," said the white one, pretty much associating himself with that element.

"And evil."

It was rather obvious that the red one was referring to himself.

"Yin and Yang," spoke the white one.

"Black and White," declared the red one. "As part of you we'll guide you through this world."

He looked at them, observing them with confusion.

"You're…part of me?" he asked, the very first words that he ever pronounced. At least that he could remember.

"Of course, leader," confirmed bearded figure. "As we said, we are your conscience."

He then turned his attention towards the three humans, who had stopped their little action.

"Our people will want to worship you," declared the woman. "Please, come with us to our village."

The three villagers began to back away, until they headed towards a path filled with palm trees. He followed them, for all intents and purposes flying towards their direction. He wondered what exactly he looked like. Looking down, he looked at his hands, both having a rather light tone, yet a strange golden tint to them. He looked at the couple and realized that they had guided him towards a strange sculpture that resembled a tiger's head with people dancing around it, and a rather old man with a wooden cane in front of said sculpture.

Said old man gazed upon what stood in front of him, for in his and all other mortals' eyes it took the form of a bright reddish light.

"Ah, great one! Your arrival was foreseen," he declared. "The prophecy has finally come true!"

' _Huh? What prophecy?'_ he wondered. _'Also, why are they here dancing around this stone? It this some sort of festival?'_

"Most likely," replied the evil conscience. "Hey boss, do you think they have some gut-rot?"

"Leader, please don't listen to him," spoke the good conscience. "It's not proper for a god to become...erm…tipsy. Especially with low quality drinks."

He rolled his eyes, and returned his attention to the old man, who seemed to be looking at something in the distance. He could see a village and some sort of incomplete building, but he was not really sure of what it was. All he knew is that it was odd.

"With your arrival, the great Temple can now be finished," said the old man.

' _So that is a temple…'_ thought the god. _'My temple, perhaps?'_

 _"Leader, let us go there,"_ suggested the good conscience.

He really needed to give names to these two. He couldn't simply call them "good conscience" and "evil conscience" forever, not could he? Actually, he could, but it was not very practical.

' _I'll just call them Black and White respectively,'_ he thought to himself.

The god went towards the hill here the unfinished temple was, and noticed that a large group of people where there, observing the scaffold that was around the temple's structure.

"Perhaps we could help the villagers to build the temple," suggested White who then pointed at a building near the centre of the small village. "You should gather the wood in your hand, leader, and bring it to the temple."

As he moved towards it, he realized that it was divided in three parts. – one with wood, another with grain, and while the last once was covered, he knew that inside was stored meat. The god waved his hand, and a pile of wood was summoned from the storehouse towards his hand. He moved towards the temple, and dropped the wood near the villagers that were gathered there.

He watched as they continued their work, building the temple, but he soon realized that they were working rather fast. A bit too fast. Nevertheless, it was good. The temple began to take shape, and soon he realized that it was a medium sized spire, having a rather wide opening as its entrance. After a while, the villagers began to remove the scaffold, and upon doing so, he felt something growing within him.

He felt a strange connection to the land, and also as if his own power grew. He could also hear a heartbeat coming from the temple, which oddly enough was in harmony with his own. Odd. He was a god and yet the form he currently had somehow possessed a heart.

The god felt an urge to enter the Temple, to see what it looked like inside. And so he entered the temple, his eyes observing the magnificent interior, certainly not what he had been expecting. The outside was certainly not reflected on the inside of his Temple.

"It's…amazing," the god said, his eyes falling onto the map in the middle of the chamber.

"Quite so, leader," agreed White. "And it was the tribe which built all this. And to think that it's a monument to you as a god!"

"A god…but what does it mean to be a god?" he murmured.

"Erm…boss?" spoke Black.

"How was I even born?" he asked the two. "Why am I here?"

"Well, like all gods you came from the void," explained White. "And you were born because the couple you helped prayed for your help."

"But if I was born at that moment, why do I remember something from before?" he asked.

"Hey boss, as weird as it may sound, perhaps this is not your first life," said Black.

White nodded in agreement. "Indeed leader. What exactly do you remember?"

"Few things. A man and a woman…an animal, I think it was a cat. There was also a dark figure and a flash of green light," he said. "But above all that, there was also a name."

His two spiritual advisors looked at him in curiosity.

"Something…I think it was…something like…Harry," he tried to remember. "Yes, that was the name. I think that, whatever I was, I was called Harry."

"Meh. Not a very godly name," said Black. "You should get a new one."

For some reason, while though was appealing, there was something within him that repudiated the thought of abandoning said name. But there were ways of solving these issues.

"The villagers can know me by a godly name, as you call it, but I will continue to think of myself as Harry," declared the god. "Now I just need to choose one."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

Hello there!

And so here I am with another story, and apparently the first of its like (I take this conclusion from the absolute lack of HP x BW crossovers in their official category on this site). Henceforth, I, DarthImperius, declare myself to be the God-King of the Harry Potter x Black and White crossovers. You may now worship me, or I shall use you as sacrifices in my currently unused altar. {insert evil and godly laugh here}!

Anyway, this came from both a discussion I had with a reader and a plot bunny that has been mercilessly screaming at me to write this story, but I still have others which are at the top of the priority list. In fact, this story wasn't even supposed to be written now, but I changed my plans. In any case, I hope you come to enjoy the story.

Tally-ho!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : The Harry Potter franchise and all its characters belongs to J.K. Rowling, while the Black & White franchise belongs to Lionhead Studios.

* * *

"Normal Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 – Identity  
**_

As the night fell on the island, if one was to look at the coast near the Great Temple, they would see a light throwing rocks at a stone pillar, attempting to hit a rather peculiar stone which stood at the pillar's peak, oddly in perfect balance. Indeed, such was the activity of a bored human who lived near said stone pillar, looking at the deity's attempts at hitting the rock.

"Why is this so frustrating!" said Harry quite irritated. "It either hits the pillar or flies over the damned rock!"

He took hold of another rock, and threw it once more at the stone. It nearly flew over the still rock again, but managed to touch its upper part, allowing it to fall off the pillar.

"Finally!" said the god.

"Erm… well done leader," said White. "But perhaps the time has come for you to look at the village of your followers."

He turned towards the temple, and gazed at the small village in the valley below. Curiously enough, the main landmark of the village proper was the oddly large and unfinished gate near it, apparently connecting the two rather steep hills that surrounded the northern half of the village and a small forest. Many piles of wood and stone were near the unfinished structure, as well as the tools that the villagers were using to build it.

"Why exactly are they building a gate there?" he wondered aloud as he approached the structure.

The villagers nearby were in awe as they watched the glowing light that they knew to be their god approaching their enormous gate, but the deity in question ignored them. Harry's curiosity was far more on the construct than on its creators. Yet he knew that he could not spend eternity staring at the gate. Well, technically he could, but such a thing was not very convenient and useful. Deciding to shift his attention to the villagers, the deity noticed that they had returned to their everyday actions. Now, most were returning to their homes, others gathering in the village centre to socialize and rest.

He looked at his own hands, observing the gold tint that his skin possessed. Not just his hands, but his whole body had that strange light skin tone with a golden tint, unlike the pure light skin tone of the inhabitants of this village. Perhaps it was normal for a god like himself, but there was something in this whole thing that irked him. And the most frustrating part was the fact that he could not understand why he felt such a thing.

" _Why do I feel like this?"_ he wondered. _"It's almost as if part of me is missing… but what?"_

These humans… these mortals were strange creatures. But they seemed to hold a strange value to their lives, and an equally strange dedication to their duties. Could the answer perhaps, be in them? He kept himself in these thoughts, and returned to his temple… his home in this strange land.

" _Can these humans hold the answers I seek?"_ thought Harry. _"But if they do, how exactly do I learn them? If I could only see through their eyes, then perhaps I would understand…"_

As this thought faded, he felt a warmth around him, followed by a bright light that surrounded him. His thoughts were of confusion and shock, and when the light faded, he was certain that something had changed, but what exactly? It was until he looked around that he understood what it was.

"Why is the temple larger?" he wondered aloud.

"Hey boss, I think it was you who got smaller," said Black.

Harry looked around, and quickly realized that he had indeed become smaller. In fact, if he was not mistaken, he was possibly the size of a human. Looking down at the reflective floor, he saw the image of a boy. The green eyes and the dark messy hair, alongside the rather peculiar and expensive looking robe he wore, was enough for a first impression of himself.

"That's…me." he whispered, before kneeling to take a closer look at his reflection.

"It seems, leader, that you have taken the shape of a human," said White.

He looked at the darkened reflection under him. "It seems so familiar… but distant and dark."

* * *

" _Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"_

* * *

He could hear the words on his head, hollow echoes of someone in utter panic, but he did not recognize the voice. It was a man, that was certain, but why was he talking about him? And there was also another name, apparently feminine. So who was this Lily?

"Names… nothing but meaningless names," he mumbled. "But why are they so familiar?"

Sighing, he got up and decided to turn towards the entrance of the temple.

"Staying here pondering on this will bring nothing," he said. "I better go and see the village."

He walked towards the open entrance, the orange sunset being the first thing he saw of the outside in this diminished form. The courtyard at the entrance was empty, the only thing there being the grass that had not been stepped on by the builders of his temple. He turned around, and looked at the colossal structure that was the temple.

"Wow!" he said. "From here this thing is even bigger."

After gazing at the temple for a while, Harry decided to walk towards the village. As he passed by the people, he was mostly ignored by the villagers, some glancing at him much like they would do to anyone else. From the houses came the smell of cooked food, while others were preparing their meals outside the huts and longhouses.

The children were playing in the town centre, the crèche no longer open, their relatives watching over them. Some were called to their homes, warned that dinner was ready, and as the minutes passed the town centre became mostly empty, except for Harry who remained in a rather secluded spot, observing those who followed him. After a while, people began to leave their homes, heading to the centre of the village. Apparently, they liked to socialize during the night.

Clearly many children and aged people remained inside their homes, those outside being mainly adults and teenagers. He could clearly see that the inhabitants of the village had their own favoured companions, as groups were formed and some went to other parts of the village. He decided to wander around, hopefully continuing to be ignored as he had been until now. The moon was shining on his temple, the pale light radiating from the building making it look like some sort of beacon.

"Could be a bit redder," he heard Black mumble.

But as he walked around the outskirts of the village, he began to hear shouting coming from a nearby area. The tone certainly did not seem to be one of panic, instead it was the opposite. He quickly headed towards the source of the sound, and what he saw shocked and enraged him.

There was a group of pre-adolescent kids surrounding a cat, and attempting to throw stones at the small feline, who luckily managed to evade the rocks. And it seems that they were having fun doing so.

"What do you think you're doing?" he shouted, startling the kids who quickly turned towards him in fear.

Harry was not aware of it, but in such an infuriated state, his very being emanated a strong pressure that was overwhelming the little bastards. His presence was imposing, and the kids were certainly aware of it, even if they did not know who he truly was.

"Scram, now!" he barked, watching as the group of boys ran away from him.

He turned towards the kitten, and was startled upon noticing that the small animal was calmly looking at him. The tiny face certainly did not reflect any fear or any other emotion that the animal as capable of expressing.

"You're a strange little cat," mumbled the god before approaching it.

The kitten did not move. Instead, it seemed to be more curious about Harry than anything else. It had a light brown fur and several darker spots and stripes, and the eyes were of a green colour. Harry had gotten very close to it, and the kitten meowed in response. Harry went and began to pet the tiny feline, the cat accepting the god's caress.

"I have memories of a cat, you know," he said to the kitten. "I don't quite remember how it looked like… it's mostly a blur. But I am sure that there was a cat in those memories."

When he stopped petting the cat, the small animal seemed to be preparing to do something, and before Harry had the opportunity to get up, the kitten jumped to his shoulder, surprising the god.

"Well, you're a brave one, are you?" he commented as the cat turned around to be looking at the same direction as his.

At that moment, Harry felt a strange sensation. It was… the wholeness that seemed to have been missing. As if part of his had been returned after having been lost for a very long time. Could the cat have anything to do with it?

"It seems I'm stuck with you, little one," said Harry. "Unless, of course, you want to go away."

The kitten meowed in response, one which Harry interpreted as a "no", and he chuckled in response to the small cat. But as he prepared to leave the area, he heard several footsteps coming from behind him. He quickly turned around, and saw that a large group of villagers had arrived at his location. More specifically, it seemed that the kids from before had decided to bring reinforcements, and were looking quite smug.

"What are you doing in our village intruder?" demanded one of the villagers.

"I've seen him!" said a woman. "He was skulking around the houses before."

Harry smiled in amusement.

"Intruder? You bring me to this place, and call me an intruder?" he spoke calmly. "And why do you come with such hostility to me?"

He could clearly see the nervousness spreading across the faces of the kids who had been tormenting the kitten on his shoulder.

"Hey boss! Throw a rock at them!" suggested Black.

"Do no such thing leader!" said White. "Such violence is unnecessary!"

One of the men stepped forward.

"You have been threatening our children, and you ask why we are hostile?"

The indignation was very real, and the deceit caused by those little bastards had already caused enough damage to his "human reputation". It was time to sole this.

"I threatened no one," he replied. "But when a group of children decides that tormenting an animal with stones is fun… I must intervene. I cannot just give attention to you little humans, can I?"

The villagers were confused.

"What are you-"

In an instant, Harry's body began to glow in an immense blue light, the villagers shielding their eyes from the maelstrom of light. As it diminished, an ethereal figure remained there, exactly where Harry had once been, and an equally ethereal cat was on his shoulder. A bridge, between his human and true godly form.

"Let your eyes gaze upon me, I who am your god," he declared in an imposing tone. "My mercy may be immense, but I shall not allow cruelty to pass on this kingdom of mine."

The villagers were terrified and awed, in front of them the deity which they now worshiped and which resided within the temple at the hill.

"Those who shall inherit your legacy have shamed the very blood within their veins, and such a thing is worthy of punishment," he declared. "But know that I am a merciful god, and I shall be lenient today. I shall grant you a chance to redeem yourselves before my eyes, and those of your elders."

The pre-adolescents who he had been referring to nodded terrified, but grateful at the mercy of their god. The other villagers are also relived that they would not be suffering because of the actions of a group of kids.

Harry looked at his temple, and the hill where it was, before turning to the villagers.

"Tell me, what is the name of the temple's hill?" he asked.

One of the villagers had the courage to answer him. "Those who once lived here called it the hill of Utu-Enki."

"And why is that?" asked Harry.

"We don't know, Lord," replied the man. "The meaning has been long lost. Countless generations ago."

"Then hear me, for that is the name I take upon myself," declared the deity. "Know that I am, I always was, and I always shall be Utu-Enki. Listen to the name of god, and give it to your brethren, so they may know who it is they worship."

And with a dismissive motion, he watched as the villagers quickly left the area, heading back to the village. He assumed once more his human form, the kitten also returning to normal.

"Whoa… where did that come from?" he wondered.

"Ha! It's in your blood boss!" said Black. "But you were too tame."

"I think he took care of the problem rather well," commented White.

The kitten also replied. "Meow."

Rolling his eyes, Harry turned towards the temple, and decided it was time to return to his residence. He had to plan for his future, and that of the village. It was clear that these people needed to be set on a right path, and good thing he was there to make sure it happened.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

And after a long time, here is the second chapter of the story. I apologize for the delay. I want to say that while I will be following the general plot of the Black & White series, I will take a few "artistic liberties" with the plot and lore. The kitten which Harry met is one of them (and I am sure some or many of you will understand what role he will play in the story), as well as his unique ability to assume a human form (it should be obvious where he got that). Also, the name which Harry assumed came from the names of two Sumerian deities – Utu and Enki.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : The Harry Potter franchise and all its characters belongs to J.K. Rowling, while the Black & White franchise belongs to Lionhead Studios.

* * *

"Normal Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3 – Early Years**_

To Harry, the village's reaction to his appearance as a humanoid entity was very well expected, for there was much hysteria. The possible terror of the villagers towards the near unleashed fury of their god also led to a rather awkward situation, where Harry found the entrance of his temple filled with food. Apparently, the villagers thought they could appease him with offerings, hence the pile outside the temple.

In truth, he had no idea of what to do with the food, considering that he required no material sustenance. On the other hand, his little companion made use of the pile quite well, and so it was not unusual for a passer-by to see a cat feasting on the offerings made to Harry. The feline became well recognized amongst the villagers, and its connection to their god led to the creation of new beliefs amongst the villagers. In the weeks that followed, the people came to see the cat as one of the two separate yet united persons of Utu-Enki, the other being Harry.

Harry watched in silence as both he and the cat were worshipped by the village, folk tales slowly generating around the two. He made sure to help his followers to the best of his ability, yet fully aware that if he helped them too much, the villagers would begin to take everything for granted. If there was something he would not stand for, it would be for his followers to become lazy.

And as the weeks passed, the village progressed. The gate was eventually finished, giving the village access to the lands beyond the mountains. More houses and farms began to be built, and Harry soon realized that weeks were becoming months, and months were becoming years. It was during this early period that a rather amusing episode occurred, when a group of villagers decided to build a rather large boat, yet came to the realization that they had little wood to finish it. He gave them a hand and eventually the boat was finished. Together with other new sailors and an adequate portion of resources that would allow them to survive, the group departed the island, promising Harry to spread word of his existence to other lands.

There were also other less than amusing events, such as the crisis of the missing children. He managed to discover the culprit, and, by consequence, a strange progress that both he and his little feline companion had made. The stories of the villagers were seemingly becoming reality, as he discovered that he and his companion were quite literally becoming one entity, yet with two different personalities and minds. The two halves of his conscience also confirmed this, yet he was still surprised when his companion took an independent physical form and managed to catch the fleeing kidnapper by pouncing him.

Except the form he took was not of a normal cat.

" _How in heavens did he become a half-giant leopard?"_ was the only thought on Harry's mind as he witnessed the event.

When the children had been freed and justice dealt to the man, the leopard disappeared before returning to its original form at Harry's side. It seemed that several changes were happening to both himself and the cat, and he wanted to know more about them. Yet he reached a dead end in his search for knowledge.

" _Perhaps the answers will come by themselves,"_ had suggested White.

Still, as the village expanded, so did their knowledge of the land they inhabited. It seemed that only with his arrival did the villagers decide to explore the lands beyond the mountains, having lived in isolation since their arrival to the island. Scouts returned with news of vast plains beyond a great swamp, strange white patters engraved across the green fields, possibly the work of previous inhabitants. They also came with news of a small tribe beyond the plains, with a seemingly different culture and language.

He ordered a group of learned villagers to take the mantle of missionaries and to go to the newly discovered tribe, seeking to spread their belief and to establish trade with them. The mission was somewhat successful, and over the next years, the missionaries came to learn the language of that tribe. They were the Aztecs, or at least a small group of them. The chieftain of the Aztec tribe claimed that there were other colonies beyond the one on the island, news that were immediately given to Harry.

Yet they were a very cynical people, and the missionaries had little success on the religious half of the mission. And unfortunately, Harry had no idea of how to make them worship him. And so he remained in doubt about the future of the Aztec tribe, until the day something spectacular happened.

* * *

The day was supposed to be normal, following the same usual routine. But in the early hours of the afternoon, the usual calm in the area around the temple was disturbed by the panicked screams of villagers who came running from a small copse behind the temple, which gave way into what the people called the Great Valley.

" _Something's wrong_ ," was Harry's only thought as he approached the terrified villagers and assumed an ethereal form.

The attention of the villagers was soon on him.

"What is the matter?" he asked.

One of the villagers approached.

"Holy One! There's a huge creature in the great valley beyond," said the man, pointing at the copse. "We're all terrified."

That's odd. He had never seen a huge creature in that valley, so it was either a newcomer to the island or a strange rock formation that had made its way into the imagination of his followers.

"Perhaps we should investigate leader," suggested White.

That thought was already on his mind, and as he returned to his normal form, the deity quickly made his way to the Great Valley, stopping on his tracks upon spotting what had scared the villagers.

" _Oh crap,"_ he thought.

In the middle of the valley was a huge lion-like creature, possibly surpassing his temple in height. Even in his more developed form, his companion was utterly dwarfed by this enormous creature.

"Okay, we're dead," said Black. "We're all dead!"

"What's it doing here?" wondered Harry. "Where did it come from?"

There was something odd about this being. As much large as it was, it didn't seem to be aggressive at all. In fact, it appeared to be confused and lost. That is, until it noticed the glowing orb nearby. The giant's eyes seemed to widen in surprise and disbelief upon noticing Harry, not really believing he was there.

But then Harry heard a voice on his head, seemingly coming from this strange gigantic creature.

"You have a creature," said the voice. "Bring him to me."

Harry glared, annoyed at the giant's description of his feline companion.

"He is not a _creature_ ," hissed the deity, unheard by the giant.

What Harry failed to realize, was that the word "creature" had a different connotation for the giant.

"No way! He'll eat him!" was Black's reaction to the giant's request.

" _Not if I can help it,"_ thought the deity before looking at the cat on his shoulder. _"Care to do the honours?"_

His feline companion nodded, before disappearing from Harry's side and reappearing in a flash of light on the ground below, assuming its developed form. To the leopard, seeing the titanic beast from such a low perspective was… unsettling. However, the appearance of the smaller feline was far more surprising for the giant, and not just for a single reason. Still the smaller of the two decided to greet the giant by sitting and raising its paw.

"Another creature! Is it true? Are you real?" spoke the giant telepathically. "I have been alone for aeons. I thought I would die without ever seeing another god. Or another creature."

So, this confirmed that Harry was not the only god in the world. And apparently, the term "creature" meant something else entirely to the giant one, and it seemed that there were more out there.

"But who are you?" asked Harry.

"I once belonged to Nemesis, the most powerful of gods," explained the giant. "But his power kept growing, and soon I wasn't bold enough for him. So I was cast out. Banished to another land, and have been alone ever since. That is, until I arrived here."

" _What a sad tale,"_ said White.

Harry could agree with that. But still… this was a bloody giant! And it seemed that the titan was aware of Harry's lack of trust.

"In return for your friendship, and that of your creature, I will teach you both," it offered. "You shall both learn the ways of the gods."

The young god could not help but feel that it was a rather good offer, and a way of learning more about his role. He watched as the giant turned around, and pointed at the far northern exit of the Great Valley.

"When you are ready for the first lesson, meet me at the village through that pass," said the Guide before it began to walk towards the destination.

And so he began to follow the Guide, wondering what would come out of this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : The Harry Potter franchise and all its characters belongs to J.K. Rowling, while the Black & White franchise belongs to Lionhead Studios.

* * *

"Normal Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4 – Guidance and Retribution**_

Atop the valley, overlooking the village of the Aztecs, Harry waited for the arrival of the Guide. It took a while, but soon the loud sound of footsteps was enough to alert him. He glanced as the giant approached the hill where the village was, and remained there, waiting for him. When the giant finally arrived, he taught Harry about miracles, and how to use them to influence the opinion of villages, making them believe in him.

And so, this was what he did. With the Guide's help, it didn't take long, and after miraculously providing large amounts of food, the Aztec village began to worship him as an agricultural deity and became known to them as Tlatlauhca.

For days and weeks, the Guide taught him about the secret ways of the gods, and their relationship with the land and their own followers. And eventually, he was instructed in combat, with his creature as proxy. The Guide taught him that they were known across the world by many names, from Titans, to Amalians, to Demes, to Ikons, and many others. Yet they were generally referred to as "creatures" by everyone.

Then came the ogres, filthy creatures in Harry's eyes, for in their wake was left nothing but death and destruction. The Norse village was safe from the creatures, being far away from their region, but the Aztecs were not. The training the Guide had given him regarding creatures and combat became rather useful, as he decided to deal with the ogres in the most violent way possible. White had argued against it, but he was not to let those vermin torment his followers. The lesser ogres had been easy to dispose of, but their leader, Sleg, was a bit of challenge. Yet in the end, it was nothing that his feline other could not deal with. The beast was slain, and the ogre menace dealt with, much to the joy of the Aztecs. This, however, led to a small change in their faith, for they also began to worship him as their god of retribution.

But then… then came something which changed everything. For the Guide had but told him the basic stuff about being a god, and now he spoke of the greatest of all secrets, and to reveal it to him, the Guide brought them to the peak of the tallest mountain in the island. Even as he approached the giant, he did so with a sense of foreboding, the dark clouds and rain not helping at all.

But before the Guide could speak, another voice was heard, its hiss echoing through the sky.

"Silence, traitor!" it snarled. "You must not pass on the secret of the Creeds!"

Whatever it was, the Guide became very distressed.

"Nemesis. He is so determined to be the only god!"

So this was Nemesis, the god which the Guide had mentioned when they first met. For the first time, Harry felt afraid. This other god was certainly not friendly, and he was not prepared for this kind of encounter.

"He wants to destroy all other gods and their Creatures. He wants ultimate power!"

The prospect of being destroyed by an older and clearly more experienced god was not appealing, and it certainly did not improve his mood.

"Silence! You will die for this!" snarled the voice of Nemesis.

But the Guide defied his former master. "Find the three parts of the Creed which are aligned! This is the only defence against Nemesis. Now run, get away from here! Seek an ally to help you find the Creeds!"

Harry did not have to be told twice. Having no time for a proper farewell, he fled from the mountain, behind him the sound of thunder, and a loud blast. He did not look back, dreading to see the fate of the one that had been his mentor. But he was certain of what it had been.

He returned as quickly as he could to the village, but upon arriving, he saw nothing but burning buildings, burnt corpses, and people fleeing from the hell that the village had become. The coast near the village had become wild, the fishing boats being engulfed by the now violent sea, and the temple itself being washed by the waves that collided with the cliff.

Nemesis has no influence here, and yet he could do this. He felt powerless, unable to do anything as the village he had helped grow crumbled into ashes, its inhabitants following suit.

But then, the unexpected happened, as a swirling vortex made of many colours appeared in the outskirts of the burning village, some of the nearby vegetation and escaping villagers being sucked into it.

"What's this? Some trick? Some new miracle?" wondered Black.

"It's a portal," whispered Harry in awe and fear.

"Looks like a trap to me," remarked his dark side.

He felt his companion shift in his arms, before suddenly leaping into the vortex, much to Harry's shock.

"No, wait!" he called out.

Moments later, the cat returned from the vortex, returning to Harry. Whatever, his feline friend had experienced, he now experienced it as well. There was another land on the other side of the portal, one where the storm of Nemesis had no effect. One where he could be apparently safe from the other god.

"We should send plenty of resources and followers into the vortex," suggested White.

"You really aren't afraid of this thing, are you?" asked Black.

Truth be told, he was afraid. But he was more afraid of remaining on this land, with the wrath of Nemesis destroying that which he held dear without any capable opposition. This was likely his only chance for survival, and he wasn't going to waste it.

In those crucial minutes, he sent all the villagers and resources he could into the vortex, leaving behind the unfortunate few that were beyond saving. He would mourn them, of course, but now he had to care for the living. He was the last to go into the portal, giving one final glance filled with regret at the land which had been his home for many years, now in ruin by the actions of a megalomaniacal bastard.

He let the swirling colours take him into the other land, and he arrived at the top of a hill, the followers and things he had sent into the portal being scattered around. The hilltop was rather flat, and the only noticeable flora was grass. The vortex had now closed, and he felt a tremendous relief at being away from the storm. But before he could enjoy the newly found peace, Harry felt a powerful presence approaching. Like Nemesis, but different. Less hostile, and far friendlier.

He looked at the source of this presence, and saw a yellow light approaching from a far peninsula. In this moment, Harry knew for certain that he was looking at a fellow god, and one which could possibly become the ally the Guide had spoken of.

"I greet you as one god to another. I am Khazar."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

As I said before, this is a low-priority plot bunny story. So don't be surprised that a new "update" comes only a year after the last one. I got a sudden inspiration and wanted to write.

The names I mentioned that were used in-universe for the creatures (Titans, Amalians, Demes, and Ikons) come from the proposed names for the creatures during the early development of what would become Black & White.

In real-life Aztec mythology, Tlatlauhca is an alternative name for Xipe Totec, the god of agriculture, vegetation, the east, disease, spring, goldsmiths, silversmiths, liberation and the seasons. The Aztecs also believed he was the inventor of war.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : The Harry Potter franchise and all its characters belongs to J.K. Rowling, while the Black & White franchise belongs to Lionhead Studios.

* * *

"Normal Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5 – The One True God**_

Many years has passed since the destruction of the tribe in that isle which had been his home for a long time. It had been so long that he had lost track of time, but he still remembered all that had happened since then. From his rescue at the hands of Khazar, to the current situation he found himself in.

True to his guess Khazar had proven himself to be the ally he needed. The god became his second mentor, and through him, he learned not only how to harness the power of miracles, but also how to have a more active role in the development of the tribes which worshipped him. However, there was another god in that land, one called Lethys, who was a so-called ally of Nemesis. Truth be told, he was a servant, not an ally.

And then came Nemesis again, this time to act against Khazar. Once more, Harry could do nothing but watch, as the temple of Khazar was destroyed, and the god himself banished into the Void. His creature met the same fate, which revealed the piece of the Creed within it, quickly captured by the creature of Lethys, and taken to Nemesis. To Harry's luck, he was left alone, but he no longer had an ally, and was now against two gods. To make matters worse, after he made several other villages worship him, somehow, Lethys managed to capture his creature, sending him into another land. To say that he was furious at the god of the snowy realm was an understatement. Lethys had escaped into another land, and to his luck, upon capturing all villages on the island and destroying the temple of Lethys, a new vortex appeared, having been hidden by the temple.

What he saw on the next island might as well have been Lethys' death sentence, signed by the god's own hand. His companion, his friend of many years, frozen and under constant torture at the hands of Lethys' creature. He could be merciful, but there would be no mercy for Lethys and his creature. He swore at that moment that he would destroy both Lethys and his master Nemesis, even if it was the last thing he did.

And it was exactly what he did. Through the capture of the villages and the help of a rather reclusive guru, he did recover his companion, conquered the island, and destroyed both Lethys and his creature. In those actions, he saw himself as what that Aztec village back home regarded him as. A God of Retribution.

In his defeat, Lethys had surrendered two things. The Creed from Khazar's creature, and the location of another piece of the Creed. He was one step near to have the power to confront Nemesis in equal footing. But when he saw the location of the next creed, he could not believe his eyes. He had returned to the island which had been his home, but it was different, for now the skies were darkened and red, and fire rained from the skies. The punishment Nemesis had given to the inhabitants of the island for worshiping him in the past.

Remnants of the old Norse village still existed, and Harry had made sure to restore it as much as possible, before focusing on the guardian stones which Nemesis had placed to keep the island in such a state. It took many days, helping the people on the island to recover, dispelling the rain of fire and the constant rain and clouds, and rescuing the wife of the keeper of the last Guardian Stone. Yet it had not been enough to remove the taint of Nemesis and his power from the land, for one northern village remained cursed, and they knew where the Creed was.

But they too were freed and restored, and the second creed was revealed to him. Above the now dissipated dark clouds, at the mountain top where he had been so long ago, and where the remains of the Guide were. Nothing remained but bones, and the second piece of the Creed. For the first time in a long time, he wept for his mentor, but the time for tears had to end, for now he had to pieces of the Creed, and that brought the attention of his enemy.

Nemesis had returned to the land, not with curses, but with an invitation. As the only remaining gods of this world, Nemesis proposed his homeland as their final battleground, and Harry accepted. The land beyond was as normal as the previous ones, yet Nemesis had a few tricks up his sleeve. Cursing his creature had been one of them, and releasing the curse had been quite an arduous task, just as it was making the other villages shift their worship towards him. But that was not enough, for Nemesis still possessed the power of the combined Creeds, and with it, his temple, the heart of his power, was beyond Harry power.

With such protection, Nemesis could flee, and the cycle would continue again. But he too had the combined power of the Creeds, for the third one was within his creature. And within it, his long enemy and rival, Nemesis, was destroyed.

The world had only one god, and that was he.

Many decades passed since then, with the tribes evolving and growing, all spreading across the world. He did quite a few things during this period, but all the work made him tired. This of course, made Harry desire a vacation, and that was what happened. One which lasted for quite a few centuries, more than what he had wanted. And when he woke up, everything had become a huge mess.

The Egyptians were all but destroyed, what remained of them hiding in a small island. The Norse, who had been the ones to call him into the world, had forgotten about him, much like the Japanese, the Celts, the Tibetans, and pretty much everyone else. The only ones who still remembered and worshipped him were the Greeks, which was quite a surprise for him.

And then there were the Aztecs.

He had no idea what happened, but they somehow became the most warlike and violent of all the cultures in the world. The destruction of the Egyptians and their civilization had occurred at their hands, and the conquest of pretty much the other ones as well. All but the Greeks, who still resisted the Aztecs. But even their resistance had been fleeting. Their capital, the city of Trapezous, was attacked by the Aztecs, and to the luck of the Greeks, that was when he woke up. While he could not repel the Aztec invasion, he still managed to save a rather large amount of people, sending them to another land. Curiously enough, this was rather similar to what happened back at his home island, but in a lesser scale. These were humans… mortals, not the gods of long ago.

But he was a god. The god. The only one that remained and would remain. What followed this invasion, with the recovery of both the Norse and the Japanese, made Harry set his sights of the lands of the Aztecs. These warmongers were proud of their armies, and arrogant in victory, believing themselves invincible. They forgot that he had been the one to invent war, and of it, he knew all. They wanted to play, and they lost the game. The world was his, and the Aztec Empire was destroyed. Their temples of sacrifice crushed into dust, their altars shattered, and their profane statues brought down.

Yet in utter defeat, still they went against him, to the point of praying for a god to help them. And Harry knew of how the universe worked, for when people prayed, a god was always born. And indeed, a new god was born, one who was arrogant enough to believe himself strong enough to defeat and defy him. As soon as he had taken his first step, this new Aztec god felt first hand the power of the Creeds, the pieces in his possession being many, having collected them from the remains of the creatures of the gods which once inhabited the world. Once more, he was the one true god.

He let the world grow once more, this time under his close watch. While nearly destroyed, the Egyptians managed to survive. Mingling with a few groups of Greeks, they too evolved, and came to be known as the Copts, one of the most religious cultures in the entire world. The Norse became a divided people, with several groups mingling with other cultures, birthing new ones, such as the Celts, giving birth to the Britons, while the largest group became the Goths, who eventually also became divided. The Celts were divided into the Picts and the Gaels, sharing an archipelago with the Britons. The Japanese decided to keep themselves to their archipelagos, evolving into a confederation of kingdoms, much like the Tibetans.

The Greeks also grew, far more than the other cultures, with their Trapezuntine Empire spanning many islands and having a great sphere of influence. But the Aztecs… over the years their culture withered, and eventually faded away, the people being absorbed by the many other cultures of the world. Beyond these tribes there were several others who soon came to worship him as well due to the work of the many missionaries, spreading Harry's influence across Eden. It went to the point where no corner of planet was outside his field of direct influence.

But now, now he had time to think… to think about many things. He had taken residence, if once could call it that, inside his original temple, the island having been converted into a multicultural religious centre, with the Greek canton being the largest and closest to his temple, followed by that of the Nordic cultures, the Japanese, the Copts, the Tibetans, and one which was essentially a melting pot of the other cultures of the world. But despite these changes, the temple remained the same, as that was his will.

He spent so much time focusing on the world and the people, that he forgot about the mystery of his past, and that of the child called Harry. He was certain that he was the Harry from those memories, as there was no other explanation. It felt much like a dream to him, one so far away yet so close. He felt the need to discover the secrets of his past, but the means eluded him.

"Erm, leader…" said White. "You are a god. You do have the power to advance your investigation."

"Yeah boss!" agreed Black. "Can't you, open up a portal or something to bring you to where those memories come from?"

The ball of fur in his arms seemed to agree with his conscience.

"A portal?" he wondered. "Would that work?"

He felt as if Black gave him a nudge. "Hey, you only know if you try!"

True, he had nothing to lose by trying, but countless years had passed since his birth. Who was to say that the same had not happened in that other world?

Well, he was a god. Perhaps he could bend time a little bit while creating the portal, connecting the two time periods. If his memories were a strong enough beacon, then he was all for doing this. Not just that, the prospect of a new world also meant the possibility of gaining new followers, and he had nothing against that. Ordering the construction of a special wonder, the many worshippers at the new site granted him the use of a new miracle.

And so, using his ancient memories as a beacon, Harry created a portal into a new world, to which he lept with no hesitation.


End file.
